Christmas in the Dark
by illypse
Summary: With the Christmas approaching, Hermione is worried when her marriage with Harry keeps deteriorating. Her worries only increases after she hasn't seen him for a few days. Suspicions and worries in her heart, she decides to visit the Weasleys in hopes of finding where Harry went. HHr. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and any of the properties related to it. You know who does.

 **AN:** This is a simple one-shot I wrote a while back. Felt like posting it today. I will appreciate reviews and try my best to answer them. Also, please point out mistakes if you find any.

 **Christmas in the Dark**

The window was moving lightly, brushing past the small decorations and lights that were hanging from the few houses and the trees present in the alleyway. The ground was covered in a blanket of snow and few people were still walking, with difficulty, to reach their home. Few children were still running around and playing in the snow. The Christmas decorations looked even more spectacular due to the darkness that the evening had brought. Despite only a few houses, it looked to be a warm neighbourhood and the excitement of nearing festival only added to it.

However, all these lights and music failed to enter a house at the end of the neighbourhood. The windows and the drapes were shut and it looked as though the house was blind to any celebrations and festivities. Even the few children running around weren't daring to go that way as it looked dark and omimous.

If it was not for the circumstances, the house was pretty beautiful. The three-storeid house had a front garden on the two sides of the pathway that connected the front gate to the main door of the house. The house itself, was painted in a light blue colour. It had a backyard with some trees. The surrounding walls also had hedges grown in it.

The atmosphere inside the house was in complete contrast to the surrounding outside. The air felt rotten, suffocating even, due to the long shut doors and windows. It was dark everywhere. It seemed devoid of life. But, not everything always is as it seems.

On the ground floor, occupying a couch in the living room was a figure, not moving. The person had soft brown wavy curls that fell on her chest. Her feet were tucked beneath her and she was breathing heavily and quickly. Her eyelids were flickering as if her mind was trying to open it but the lids were resisting. She was having a nightmare.

Suddenly, her eyes opened and she cried, "Harry!"

Hermione Granger shut her eyes and opened them again, her vision blurred by the tears pooled in them. She brought her hand to her eyes and brushed the tears away with the back of her palms. She turned her around but there was not a single light source in the room.

"Harry." she called out. Her voice reverberated and came back to her but the person she was looking for didn't. It seemed that he hadn't come home yet. The night had arrived already and she must have fallen asleep in the couch, waiting. She stood up and made her way to the light switch. She flicked it on and shut her eyes at the sudden illumination.

She climbed the stairs and walked to their bedroom. Maybe, he had already come in and had gone to bed. She was worried. Harry had been coming home late every day now. Sometimes, he wouldn't even come home for a whole day. But, this time had been the longest. She hadn't seen him for three days. That wasn't even the worst of her problems.

The main problem was Harry seemed to be ignoring her. Even when he was home, he didn't talk to her and went straight to bed. Then, he would leave early in the morning. She had tried to talk to him but he hadn't even looked at her. It was as if she wasn't even there. Sometimes, suspicions of cheating would make their way into her mind but she would brush them off quickly. She knew her Harry would never do that to her. She trusted Harry with everything she owned, her heart, and her life. They were the love of each other's lives. They were soulmates.

Hermione opened the door and found their bedroom empty.

"Harry." She tried again into the emptiness of the house, more for her satisfaction than really calling him.

She looked at the clock which read half past six. Hunger made its presence known with a rumbling in her stomach. She walked down the stairs again and found half eaten pizza on the dining table. Grabbing it, she walked to her room.

Hot tears were rolling down her cheeks as she tried to eat the cold and stiff slice. She didn't care that it was unhealthy. She didn't care about herself. She didn't even know where her wand was. Nothing mattered anymore. Putting the pizza aside, she lay down on the bed, still crying. She shut her eyes and tried to sleep.

It was all she could do, sleep and wait. Maybe, he would come home the next day and she would be able to talk to him. It was her only hope.

oooOOooo

She didn't remember when she had stopped crying in the night, or when her eyelids had felt heavy. She only remembered thinking about all those good times with Harry. Only now, when she was wide awake did she know that she had slept, and slept long.

Throwing the covers she didn't remember getting under, she climbed out of her bed and opened the curtains. It looked beautiful outside. She decided to break her fast in a restaurant nearby.

She changed into something casual but warm and picked up her wand downstairs, where she had left it last evening. She got out of the house and began walking slowly, looking around. Everything reminded her of Harry. The snow, which she had played plenty with Harry, fighting, rolling, or the roads where she had walked hand in hand with Harry. It seemed as if every memory of Harry had latched onto objects around her.

Even the café brought memories of Harry. She sat down at a table where they sat often and ordered a coffee first. Memories began flashing in her head as she began sipping at her coffee.

She ordered her breakfast soon after and kept sitting there for a while. She had nothing to do today. She didn't have to go to the St. Mungo's too. She was on a leave for the Christmas. She had wondered why they had given her such a long leave when the Head Healers were only allowed leave from the day of the Christmas Eve to the New Year day. But she had dismissed that thought immediately. After all, she worked hard than any other in that whole hospital. She deserved this holiday. And with the problems with her and Harry, she was only happy to be at home, where she could cry.

It was sad, boring and depressing all at the same time. Wondering where she could go next, she walked out of the café. She walked the streets of muggle London, looking at the attractions for Christmas, looking at people and their smiles, and at the surrounding. It was the exact opposite atmosphere of that in her heart.

She didn't know how long she walked or sat at the park nearby, lost in thoughts. She seemed to doing that a lot lately. When the day had turned to evening, she decided to go to the Weasleys. She, almost, cursed herself for forgetting about them. She hadn't seen them for a week.

oooOOooo

The path to the Burrow from the Apparation point was not too long. The Weasleys still had the ward that prevented apparation inside the Burrow that had been erected during the war. As she walked along the familiar grassy path, she contemplated when she and Harry had visited the Weasleys together. She walked upto the door and knocked.

The door opened to the smiling face of Molly Weasley. She quickly enveloped her in a hug, then ushered her in.

There were Ginny, Bill and Fleur sitting on the dining table. All of them seemed to light up at seeing her. Ginny quickly stood up and gave her a hug.

"We were all wondering if you would come this year. We are glad you came." Ginny said, taking her to a chair beside her. Bill and Fleur too hugged her.

"It seems all our family will be together this Christmas." Molly said. "Charlie is coming too. Ron and Luna should be arriving any time now."

Hermione smiled at them. Then her smile changed into a frown as she realized they hadn't asked about Harry. That was weird. She had thought that someone here would know where Harry was. Just when she was about to ask, the front door opened and in walked Ron and a very pregnant Luna. Her smile broke out seeing them. She quickly got up and gathered them in a hug one by one.

After exchanging greetings, they sat down once again. It again bugged her that even Ron and Luna hadn't asked about Harry.

"I am sorry that I didn't come before." She started. "I was waiting if Harry would show up." She didn't miss the looks that passed between Ginny and Ron. A frown formed on her face again. She knew something was going on and they probably knew about it. She continued anyway. "Do you know where he is? Has he told something to you guys?"

The whole room was silent for a while. Ginny was openly staring at her while Missus Weasley had stopped working. Ron gave a slight nudge to Ginny and stood up.

He walked behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He gestured towards another room and she understood that he wanted to talk to her in private. She nodded and followed him.

Once inside, Ron locked the door and sat beside her on the bed.

"Are you fine, Hermione?" He asked, feeling her forehead with the back of his palm.

"Of course, I am fine. Nothing has happened to me." She replied, trying to look happy but failing to hide the nervousness in her voice.

Ron might have noticed her uneasiness but continued. "What are you asking, then?"

Hermione looked confused for a second. She hadn't asked any question. Then, realization dawned on her. She had. "Oh, I was asking about Harry. He hasn't come home for so long. I don't even know where he went." She replied, her lips trembling. She couldn't control the tears that pooled in her eyes.

"I have been waiting for him for three days now. He hasn't even tried to contact me." She couldn't stop talking as tears rolled down her face. "Even when he was home, he didn't talk to me. He didn't even look at me. I am so tried. I….I..don't think he loves me anymore." She broke down and started sobbing.

She jerked her head up and looked in his eyes. "Ron, please tell me you know where he is. Please…Please."

Ron took her hand and pulled her into a hug. After a minute of thinking of what to say, he simply said, "Hermione, I think we need to get you to St. Mungo's."

Hermione, immediately, pulled back at that. "What? Is Harry there?" She asked, her face alive with hope. "Let's go, then."

She tried to get up but Ron hadn't let her go.

"Listen, Hermione. Its not Harry." He said slowly.

"What are you talking about, Ron? If not Harry then, why…."

"Listen, please listen." He cut her. He also had tears in his eyes. "Its not Harry. Its….its.. you. You are sick."

"What?" came a confused reply.

"Hermione, I don't know how to say this but Harry is gone. Long ago." Ron started crying. But it didn't matter to her that he was crying.

"What are you saying, Ron?" She asked in anger. "How can you say that?"

Ron composed himself and replied. "Hermione, its been thirteen years since Harry's death."

"What?" She screamed. "You are lying. I saw him four days ago. Hell, I talked to him….some days ago." She stuttered.

"It's the truth, Hermione."

"No, its not." She got up and ran out of the door, slamming it on the way out.

Outside, the whole family was looking at her with sympathy and sadness.

"Ron….Ron…." she gasped. "He is telling me that Harry is dead. Tell him he is wrong." She demanded.

When no one said anything, she yelled again. "Don't tell me you all believe his crap. I know, he is just trying to make me cry." Missus Weasley started sobbing in the corner.

Ginny got up from her chair and tried to hug her. "Hermione, its been thirteen….."

"No!" she cut her. "Don't come near me. You all are lying. How can it be thirteen years when I saw him a few days ago. I saw him. We even came here, remember?" She tried to make them understand.

Hermione looked around them grew more angry. She pointed towards Luna and shouted, "Luna is still pregnant. Have you forgotten? Harry and I went shopping with her for her child. We even discussed what to name her firstborn.

She tried to look smug as if she had made a key point. Hope was still evident in her voice. That hope was immediately crushed when Luna got up and came towards her.

"Hermione, this" she put her hand on her belly, "is our third child. Our first child, one you said is at Hogwarts. Harry, we named our son after him." She said, crying. "Our second child, our daughter is sleeping inside."

Ron walked in carrying a baby in his arms. Hermione looked at Ron and at the baby in his arms. She looked at all of them, all hope and liveliness gone.

"I…..I… No, this is not right." She fell down to her knees. "No!" She let out a yell.

She felt Ron's hand on her arms. She jerked herself violently out of his hands and stood up. She took a step back, as if afraid of them all. She was shaking her head violently and mumbling to herself, something even she couldn't understand.

Magic began to sparkle around her and with a loud crack, she vanished from inside the wards. More than a crack, it was much like a crash, like all the furniture and utensils had fallen together. The apparation wards had failed.

Everyone looked dumbfounded. After a while of immobility and silence from everybody, Bill stood up.

"I will check the wards." And he walked out of the house.

Ron handed the baby in his arms to Luna and said, "I'll go check on her."

Luna nodded and kissed him on his check. "Best of luck and….and be…gentle." She said.

Ron nodded slowly, smiling at her and with a look at everybody, he too apparated.

Ron landed on his feet outside the door to his friend's house. Without knocking, he opened the door and walked in. The house was dark but not quiet. He could hear screaming and crashing from a room upstairs. She was in her bedroom.

The sound grew louder and angrier as he climbed up the stairs and towards her room. His wand was in his hand for safety, he said to himself. He had faced this before and he could do it now.

He walked inside the room and had to duck a flying frame that crashed into the wall behind him. "Hermione!" he called out.

Hermione was still screaming about how the gods had taken her Harry and she was cursing them. The wallpapers were torn, sheets shredded, furniture broken and light sources in pieces. The only light was coming from Hermione herself. Magic was glowing blue around her.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed again.

The scattered pieces of glasses and woods were twirling in the air like a tornado. Ron deflected some of them flung towards him and quickly banished the rest. He walked forward and put his hand on her shoulder. She jerked back and looked at him. For a moment it looked like she would vaporize him but then awareness returned in her and her eyes focused at him.

"Ron?" she said. She sounded so small, so vulnerable that Ron quickly enveloped her in his arms. He could feel tears soaking on his jumper and Hermione held him tighter.

"Ron. Ha….Harry is gone." She was trembling and sobbing harder than before. "He….he left me."

"I am so sorry, Hermione." He could only say that much as his own voice died in his throat. He started crying and they held each other tighter.

They sat down on the bed slowly. It was hard for Ron, still after thirteen years to think about Harry. But those long years hadn't diminished the memory of life leaving his eyes, his heart stopping as his brother lay in his arms. Neither could he forget the face of Hermione when she had seen Harry's lifeless body. That day and that moment had simply changed Hermione. Her soulmate had died that day.

After a while, Ron looked at Hermione and found her eyes closed. He panicked for a moment but felt relieved when he saw her breathe. She had fallen asleep.

He decided to take her to St. Mungo's. He carried her and quickly made his way towards the floo.

oooOOooo

After an hour, a patronus appeared before the Weasleys, telling that Ron had taken Hermione to the hospital. Luna quickly got up and Ginny followed suit. Luna handed the asleep baby to Molly and told them to sleep.

"We will be fine. You all can come in the morning." Ginny said. With that, the two friends and sisters walked to the floo and vanished in flames.

Luna quickly hugged her husband as soon as she saw him. He looked tired.

"How is she?" Ginny asked.

"She is okay, I hope. She is asleep. At least, she has remembered again. Hopefully, she will be fine in the morning." Ron said.

Tears were running down both women's cheeks as Ginny claimed her brother's arms.

"How?" Ginny sobbed. "How, even after all these years, can she not be okay? How can this still effect her?"

Ron held her crying sister and replied. "I don't know, Gin. I don't. Even the healers don't. Even after all these years, the healers haven't determined what happened to her."

It was right. They hadn't even been able to diagnose the problem. But this time he was feeling different. Before, when he had hugged her and now, he felt something he couldn't put his finger to. Maybe this time, she was going to be fine.

Luna stepped forward and put her hands on her shoulders. "Even Hermione couldn't and she has been researching for so many years."

The three of them sat down on the waiting area and fell asleep soon after.

oooOOooo

Early the next morning, before the sun had even risen, Hermione woke up again. She didn't know how many times she had woken up at night. She was staring at the ceiling. In her mind, she also had a question she didn't have answer to.

She remembered her love for Harry, his love for her and their happiness. She couldn't understand how she had survived for so long without Harry. This felt like an end. It felt like it had gone long enough. She had lived enough.

The same change she had felt thirteen years ago, she felt it now. And she knew her life was going to change. It was going to change for good.

Only after a few moments, life left her body.

The Weasleys had lost yet another family.

 **End**

 **AN:** Only after I wrote this whole, I realized that I almost Xavier'd Ron. You know... ..Dark Phoenix? ...Jean? ...Okay, leave it.

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
